June 17, 2015 NXT results
The June 17, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on May 21, 2015. Summary The NXT Universe finally got the battle they've been clamoring for since TakeOver: Unstoppable, as Samoa Joe clashed with Kevin Owens in this week's main event. Nobody was disappointed when the two bruisers locked horns, as they got a fight that won't be forgotten any time soon! The playing field was even this week, as The Realest Guys in the Room teamed up with Carmella to take on the NXT Tag Team Champions and Alexa Bliss. The bout broke down quickly, with all six competitors brawling in the ring, with Enzo & Big Cass emerging with the advantage, sending Blake & Murphy over the ropes to the arena floor. Back in the ring, the champions and Bliss took control, isolating Enzo in their corner and keeping a fresh man in the ring with quick tags. Amore was able to fight out of the corner and tag Carmella in, also forcing Bliss into the bout. After a quick scrap, Bliss wanted no part of The Princess of Staten Island, sending Blake into the clutches of Big Cass. Cassady steamrolled through the NXT Tag Team Champions, setting Enzo up for a top rope splash to claim a huge victory! Returning to action after being attacked by Dana Brooke & Emma, Charlotte looked impressive against new WWE Performance Center recruit Cassie. The Australian Diva showed no fear taking on the former NXT Women's Champion but Charlotte put an end to Cassie's offense quickly. The genetically superior Diva hit Cassie with a spear before locking on the Figure Eight to earn a win by submission. Right from the opening bell, Samoa Joe showed he wasn't buying into Kevin Owens’ games. When Owens exited the ring in the opening moments of the match, Joe followed him out and got right in his face. When the NXT Champion tried to trash talk his foe, Samoa Joe responded with a flurry of punches. In a rare moment of vulnerability, Owens scrambled away from the ring in the midst of his rival's offense. Joe gave him no reprieve, chasing him down and getting him back in the squared circle. Owens eventually stopped Joe and slowed things down to his pace. Though Joe battled back, the fight soon spilled out to the floor, where Owens attempted to powerbomb his rival into the ring apron, like he's done to Sami Zayn, Neville, Alex Riley and John Cena since arriving in NXT. However, Joe escaped, setting off a brawl that the referee tried to pull apart, only to be crushed between the two brawlers. It took every referee to separate Joe and Owens, but when the NXT Champion insulted Joe, there was no stopping Joe from going after him. The ring filled up with referees and security, but nothing could keep them apart. With their first encounter ending in controversy, there's no doubt that Samoa Joe will do anything to get his hands on Kevin Owens again. Results ; ; *Carmella, Colin Cassady & Enzo Amore defeated Alexa Bliss, Blake & Murphy (6:45) *Dark Match: The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) defeated Jason Jordan & Mikaze *Charlotte defeated Cassie (3:50) *Kevin Owens vs. Samoa Joe - No Contest (10:00) Image Gallery 6-17-15 NXT 1.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 2.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 3.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 4.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 5.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 6.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 7.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 8.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 9.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 10.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 11.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 12.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 13.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 14.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 15.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 16.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 17.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 18.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 19.jpg 6-17-15 NXT 20.jpg Commentary *Byron Saxton *Corey Graves *Rich Brennan See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #151 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #151 at WWE.com * NXT #283 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events